The Night Feeds part 1
by Sidkah
Summary: the catagory is where my inspiration came from. This story is no way relating to Resident Evil. Leon was a random name i came up with for the lion cop's name. all chars are copywritten to me. yada yada yada. SEND FEEDBACK


It was a dark night as a teenage grey wolf ran down the deserted street to hide from his pursuers. Sweat started to pore from his being as it was either absorbed into his shirt or dropped to the dry street and left there only to be then evaporated by the beaming sun. The terrified teen quickly ran into a two way alley where a once green dumpster, filled with boxes and recycalible junk, but now the color of crimsin filled with boxes and bottles stood. He scanned down the ally and saw nothing. The young wolf quickly ran behind the dumpster and tried to controll his breathing so the creatures wouldn't hear him.

Sounds of hungry moans and their shoes shuffle was a good sign that they were getting closer to him. As if out of no where, a horrid putrid smell came into contact with his nose and made him gag. "What the.." he was stopped as he layed eyes on a mutalated lion who was sprawled out in the middle of the alley on his back. The lion just laid there, Eyes with a sight of fright that no nortal should have as his stomach was ripped out as splats of gore lay on the side of a building. His shirt was ripped savagely off as bite marks on his arms indicated a struggle. His pants were still on but also showed that the ghouls bit him there as well.

He closed his eyes and turned his sight from the gruesem display of a tortured fur as he slightly poked his head out of his hiding place as the massive mob of rotted meat slowly walked by. He quickly pulled his head back as his foot hit the dumpster with a thud. He cursed himself as the mob slowly turned their blank expression to him as he shot up. He slowly moved backwards as his foot was grabbed by a paw as he looked back to see the lion crawl to his ankel and tried to pull himself to his mouth. NO!!! Get off," he screamed as the ghoul just made a hungry moan. He looked back at the group as they inched towards him slowly, reaching out to him and bringing their rank smell with them.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot split the barrier of moans of hunger and his pleading as the lion on his ankle loosened his grip on his ankle. The wolf looked down to see a hole in the back of the lion's skull as brains, bits of skull, and scalp was spewed everywhere. "Get down!" a male voice said as he shot to the ground as continueous gunfire was heard.The sound of boots hitting the stone was heard next as he reloaded his gun and slung his rifle in his shoulder. The grey wolf started to crawl backwards in fright, "please, don't hurt me! I wasn't bitten or anything!" The man stepped into view. He was a lion. He wore a Blue bulletproof vest with white letters that said, T. S. A. R. T. He also wore azure tacticle pants with many pockets for amunition. On his pants werea holster on each thoigh where a pistol would be contained. On his hands were ebony tacticle padded gloves with the tips cut out for easy fire on his guns. He had a survival knife holstered on his chest with a couple grenades on his belt. HIs guns were two nine-millimeter standard ops pistols, an M-4 assault rifle, and a shotgun whch was holstered on his back.

The frightened wolf had both of his hands over his head and crouched over like one of those stupid tornado drills you did back in school until the last bullet was fired and the last decrepid shell of a person fell. "Get up" the man commanded as the teen quickly shot to his feet for fear of being shot. "Here," the cop said as he tossed the kid a pistol that had a full clip and a couple more clips for extra ammo. "I-I can't take this." the wolf said. "And why is this?" The lion said back. "I never shot anyone or anything with a gun or anything with a resemblance to a gun in my life!" The officer hushed him, " Be quiet! do you want more of those things comin? Besides, a choper will be comin shortly for my team and any survivors we have found." The boy sighed in relief. "whats your name kid?" The Lion said as he reloaded his assault riffle. "Ki-Kiba." he answered back stuttering. "what's yours?" Kiba asked still a little shaken up from his encounter. The Name is Leon. People call me Leon for short now let's-" He was stopped in mid sentence as a pair of rotten arms wrapped around his arms as he was unable to fight off the undead.

Kiba couldn't move as he watched this lion who had saved him only a couple minutes ago, trying to fight off something that obviously shouldn't be walking. He shook the fear from his young form as he closed his eyes and fired a shot as a sound of a body hit the ground.

Leon jumped as the gunshot pierced the monsters groans for flesh and his grunts to get free as the creature released its grip and fell to the floor, a bullet hole inbetween his eyes. Leon looked at the corpse then back to Kiba, who still had his eyes closed. " Did you just shoot that thing with your eyes closed?!" He yelled. " Well does it matter its dead right?." Kiba yelled back. Leon walked back to Kiba, "Give me that damn gun," he said as Kiba gave it back, " this shit isn't flying with me. Now lets go hunt for more survivors." Kiba nodded as they ran out of the gore-stricken alley and out into the deserted city.

Part 2 Coming Soon! 


End file.
